


The Perils of Spellcasting Alone

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Willow can't hide the effects of her spellcasting from Tara
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 1





	The Perils of Spellcasting Alone

Willow’s eyes widened at the sound of Tara’s key in the lock. She hurried to the door and opened it just wide enough to slip outside. “Oh, hi, I was just going to go and get some coffee. Would you like to join me?”

“I’m a little beat right now. Maybe in a little while. After a nap. You could nap too if you wanted.”

“No!” Willow said, watching Tara push the door open a little more. “I napped already. I’m all napped out.”

“Well, we don’t have to nap,” Tara said with a wink. She pushed the door open.

The dorm room looked as if had been hit by a hurricane. “Oh my goddess, did someone break in?”

“I can explain. I was playing with Miss Kitty Fantastico, doing the spell with the feather. And during the middle of it, Giles called and said there was a big bad that needed research so I went to see him and when I came back, the room was like this.”

Tara glanced over to where Miss Kitty Fantastico was curled up in the corner, a feather imprisoned under her paws.

Tara sighed, thoughts of a peaceful afternoon gone out the window. “Willow.”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me that you won’t do any more spellcasting without me.”

“All right. I won’t do any more casting without you,” Willow said. She remembered that there was a spell in one of Giles’ books for moments like these and vowed to research it as soon as possible.  



End file.
